Patch - 2019.08.29
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- *Base Attack Damage reduced from 60 to 55. *Growth Attack Damage reduced from 3.5 per level to 3.2 per level. *''The Hero Club's Five Tenets: ''The bonus Movement Speed when staying near allied heroes reduced from 7% (9% in Makai state) to 3% (6% in Makai state). *''The Hero Club's Five Tenets: ''The shield effect reduced from 25 + Level x 35 (40 + Level x 50 in Mankai state) to 80 + Level x 20 (100 + Level x 35 in Mankai state). *''Hero Assault Q: ''Cast range reduced from 650 range to 500 range. *''Enhanced Hero Assault Q: ''Cast range reduced from 650 range to 500 range. *''Summon Shinju W: ''Bonus Attack Damage of Yuuna when staying near Shinju reduced from 15/25/35/45/55 (20/30/40/50/60 in Mankai state) to 10/18/26/34/42 (20/30/40/50/60 in Mankai state). *''Guardian Spirit E: ''Damage Reduction reduced from 7%/9%/11%/13%/15% (14%/18%/22%/26%/30% in Mankai state) to 3%/6%/9%/12%/15% (6%/12%/18%/24%/30% in Mankai state). *''Mankai / Sange R: ''Removed the ability to reduce the cooldown of Enhanced Hero Assault Q on each of her basic attacks during Mankai state. *Bounty increased from 5 Gold to 25 Gold. *''Counter E: ''The chance to counter basic attacks from enemies with Taunt debuff from Taunt Q increased from 30% to 60%. *''Dustiness Blade R: ''The Mana cost reduced from 80/90/100 to 0. *''Youkai Buster Q: ''Cooldown reduced from 7 seconds to 6 seconds. *''Youkai Buster Q: ''Projectile speed of the amulets reduced from 1200 to 1100. *''Youkai Buster Q: ''Farthest flight distance of the amulets increased from 850 range to 1000 range. *''Omnidirectional Demon-Binding Circle W: ''The basic attacks of Reimu against enemies on Hakurei Barrier field no longer deal bonus magic damage. *''Omnidirectional Demon-Binding Circle W: ''The Hakurei Barrier field now deals 50/85/120/155/190 + AP magic damage to all enemies within the field at the end of its duration. *''Yin-Yang Spirit Orb E: ''No longer repels enemies within the Hakurei Barrier field, but it still immobilizes them. *''Yin-Yang Spirit Orb E: ''The duration of the immobilize effect reduced from 1.5 seconds to 1 second. *''Fantasy Seal - Release R: ''The spirit bullets now also deal damage to all enemies on the traveling path. *''Forward Roll W: ''Stamina cost reduced from 20 to 10. *''Secret Skill - Mountain Splitter R: ''The initial Movement Speed when charging this skill increased from 40% to 60%. *''Secret Skill - Mountain Splitter R: ''Fixed a bug wherein the Movement Speed is not restored after charging this skill up to 1 second. *''Kiss of Benisakura W: ''Casting this skill now resets Erza's basic attack animation. *''Quadruple Pain Q: ''At the end of the duration, this skill reduces its own cooldown for the next cast by 4 seconds for each unused semi-cast. *''Quadruple Pain Q: ''Cast range increased from 450 range to 500 range. *''Starry Tear W: ''Skill width increased from 100 to 150. *''Fairy Dance - Standby E: ''The bonus Movement Speed from each stack received from each cast of Quadruple Pain Q adjusted from 1%/2%/3%/4%/5% to 5% at all skill levels. *''Fairy Dance - Standby E: ''The maximum number of stacks from Quadruple Pain Q increased from 3 stacks to 4 stacks. *''Fairy Dance - Standby E: ''The maximum number of stacks from Starry Tear W increased from 3 stacks to 4 stacks. *''Mother's Rosario R: ''The casting of this skill no longer interrupts Asuna's actions. *''Sword of Judgement Q: ''Cooldown adjusted from 5/4.5/4/3.5/3 seconds (static cooldown) to 3.5 seconds at all skill levels (reducible cooldown) *''Unwavering Will W: ''Cooldown reduced from 12/11/10/9/8 seconds to 9/8.5/8/7.5/7 seconds. *''Unbreakable Will W: ''Cooldown reduced from 12/11/10/9/8 seconds to 9/8.5/8/7.5/7 seconds. *''Blood Thirsty Killer Q: ''Removed the bonus Attack Speed received when activating this skill at 25 Fury. *''Blood Thirsty Killer Q: ''The cost for activating this skill at 50 Fury reduced from 35 Fury to 25 Fury. *''Blood Thirsty Killer Q: ''Added new Passive: '''When Lu Bu has 25 Fury, he gains 15%/20%/25%/30%/35% bonus Attack Speed. *Lethal Blow W: 'The cost for activating this skill at 50 Fury increased from 35 Fury to 40 Fury. *Lethal Blow W: ''The Movement Speed debuff now applies to all enemies hit regardless of Lu Bu's Fury. *''Lethal Blow W: ''The effectiveness of the Movement Speed debuff increased from 25% to 30%. *''Storm Rush E: ''Removed the Tenacity received when activating this skill at 25 Fury. *''Storm Rush E: ''Added new Passive: '''Lu Bu gains Tenacity equal to his current Fury, up to 50 Tenacity at 50 Fury. *Demon God Descent R: 'Can now be activated while under crowd controls. *Metatron - Kadour W: ''Base skill damage of each laser increased 35/60/85/110/135 to 50/80/110/140/170. *''Metatron - Kadour W: ''AP ratio of each laser increased from AP to AP. *''Metatron - Kadour W: ''The amount of damage reduced on subsequent hits increased from 80% to 85%. *''Metatron - Artelif R: ''Before casting animation reduced from 1.030 seconds to 0.930 seconds (solving the problem of its animation didn't match with its actual damage effect) *''Metatron - Artelif R: ''The width of the main laser increased from 120 radius to 150 radius. *''Hakyaku Suigetsu Q: ''Cooldown reduced from 8/7/6/5/4 seconds to 5/4.5/4/3.5/3 seconds. *''Hakyaku Suigetsu Q: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.333 seconds to 0.222 seconds. *''Hisagi Tachikage W: ''Cooldown reduced from 18/16/14/12/10 seconds to 14/12.5/11/9.5/8 seconds. *''Hisagi Tachikage W: ''The duration of the skill reduced from 4 seconds to 2.5 seconds. *''Hisagi Tachikage W: ''The effectiveness of the Damage Reduction while spinning increased from 10%/12%/14%/16%/18% to 10%/15%/20%/25%/30%. *''Spin! Setsugetsuka E: ''Cooldown reduced from 20/18/16/14/12 seconds to 16/14.5/13/11.5/10 seconds. 'Other Heroes' The following heroes: Kuroba Kaito, Kikyou, Senjougahara Hitagi, and Magician Girl will be absent from the game for awhile~ Due to the absence of those heroes, the reward or activities that represent those heroes will have them replaced with other heroes. Beach Hunting Activity: 'Tina Sprout replaces Magician Girl, Accelerator replaces Kikyou, Himeragi Yukina replaces Kuroba Kaito. 'Clock Tower Activity (2019.07.08): 'Dead Master replaces Umbra Witch Bayonetta. '''Summer Festival Exchange List: 'Wedding Dress Kurumi replaces Date Masamune (Automata). ---- *Yaya's Skin Card - Aihara Enju (蓝原延珠') available in Item Mall at 6.00 PM on 30th August 2019. ---- 'Title *100 Wins Title: '''Seven-Colored Puppeteer (七色の人形使) *300 Wins Title: Megatron *100 Wins Title: Sanshu's No.1 Fist Fighter (讃州拳霸) *300 Wins Title: The Flower of Hope (希望之花) *100 Wins Title: TYPE β *300 Wins Title: Candy Apple Tsundere Girl (苹果糖傲娇少女) *100 Wins Title: Sakura's Dream (樱之梦) *300 Wins Title: Heaven's Feel (宛若天堂) *100 Wins Title: The Girl Without A Heartbeat (没有心跳的少女) *300 Wins Title: Just As Planned √ (计划通√) *100 Wins Title: Ghost Princess (亡灵大小姐) *300 Wins Title: Dreaming Ghost (华胥的亡灵) *100 Wins Title: Anego (大姐头) *300 Wins Title: Amakusa-Style Saint (天草式圣人) ---- *Fixed an abnormal fast-moving animation while within Sniper mode. *Fixed a problem wherein teammate couldn't buy Shinju while Yuuki Yuuna died. *Fixed an issue wherein the skill information about the damage type of Hero Punch / Hero Assault Q and Guardian Spirit E was incorrect. *Fixed a problem wherein Aqua's teammates died in enemy's fountain wouldn't be counted as being killed by fountain. *Fixed a problem wherein casting Youkai Buster Q from a long distance would cause Reimu to move forward to the target location. *Fixed an issue wherein the update announcement interface would be overwritten by other interfaces. *Fixed an issue wherein the Tenacity buff received from Quadruple Pain Q was shown as a negative buff. ---- 'Synthesizing System' *'Beach Hunting Activity: '''New material '''Pearl' can be used to redeem for new visual effects of Summoner Spells. ---- ----